DEATH STAR
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Expectante no se pudo hacer mucho solo se vieron los dos cuerpos caer al suelo él cubriendo el de ella, siempre cuidándola… Maka y Soul han muerto pero no partieron sin dejar una cohesión de ellos que sanara el corazón de sus amigos.


_**Expectante no se pudo hacer mucho solo se vieron los dos cuerpos caer al suelo él cubriendo el de ella, siempre cuidándola…**_

Habían decidido salir a divertirse ya que las chicas habían hecho esa misma tarde una tarde solo de chicas y ahora dormirían todas en la casa del shinigami.

"No se aparezcan por aquí"

Había sentenciado Liz a Kid cuando le "aviso" que harían la pijamada en ese lugar y entonces Soul invito a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo en su departamento, claro si a departamento se le podía llamar a ser dueño de todo el piso.

Bebida tras bebida Kid empezaba a importarle un carajo la asimetría del lugar, black estar ahora estaba llorando y confesándole cuanto los quería y soul, pues parecía estar en su momento de mayor lucidez.

-Alguna vez han pensado ¿Qué pasaría si muriéramos? –dijo bajando su bebida

Black Star enseguida comenzó a gritar cosas como que jamás moriría alguien tan grandioso un dios como él. Soul suspiro y regreso la vista a Kid que agradecía estar en un lugar privado y no en un bar.

-Alguna vez tuve ese asimetría pensamiento, hace mucho después de lo del kinshin –confeso con voz grabe, llena de seriedad – hable con Liz y Patty les dije que si alguna vez pasaba podían buscarse a otro empleador que las hiciera llegar lejos.

Las palabras del shinigami dejaron saber en Soul que el tema ya había sido tratado y seguramente hasta testamento había hecho ya, por si alguna vez en medio de una de sus peleas moría.

-Tsubaki me dijo que si moría algún día seguramente seria con ella a un lado, los dos juntos – Black Star estaba serio, por fin, ante el tema.

-Lo mismo dijo Maka – suspiro Soul consternado – pero fue hace mucho que lo hablamos.

-Las cosas ahora son diferentes para ustedes dos – dijo el peliazul sereno y comprendiendo el temor de su amigo.

-Los tipos cool como yo no mueren fácilmente – una sonrisa torcida lleno su rostro dejando ver esos aterradores dientes en cierra y comenzó a beber de nuevo.

_Como si fura cosa de una película, parecieron caer en cámara lenta, quiso correr y detener su caída pero apenas había extendido los brazos cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, los pudo ver sonreírse mutuamente antes de exhalar el último suspiro._

_-no idiota, no te puedes morir no, despierta tu dios te lo manda despierta baka, despierta – no dejaba de zangolotear el cuerpo inerte._

_-Ya basta Black Star – pido Tsubaki cerrando los ojos de la que fue su mejor amiga, soportando sus propias lagrimas –ya... no podemos hacer nada._

_-Tu grandísimo idita asimétrico – grito una nueva voz en la escena, apoyándose en el hombro de Liz Kid llegaba por fin a donde había visto un gran destello seguido de una explosión, se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró como pudo a donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo. _

_Liz y Patty se acercaron a Tsubaki que abrasaba contra su pecho el cuerpo de ella._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No sabias que podía pasar esto?_

_Espero un momento y golpeo el suelo, claro que lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, esa noche de borrachera había sido por que habían visto acercarse una nueva gran batalla y querían recordar los tiempos de paz, ahora lo recordaba, recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por su amigo antes de perder la lucidez._

"_Si pasara. Por favor cuiden lo que deje atrás amigos porque sé que podrán hacerlo"_

_Creyó siempre que era solo una locura de borracho pero no ellos habían planeado usar el casa demonios en su límite y sabían lo peligros que seria, si así era. _

_Cerro los puños molesto no pudo percatarse antes, no supo que hacer._

Años más tarde

Feliz cumpleaños cantaron todos alrededor de la mesita redonda y pequeña que les permitía la familiaridad.

-Muchas gracias a todos – sonrió y levanto el vaso con jugo que era lo único que le permitían los mayores beber a pesar de que el licor no era algo desconocido para él.

-Ahora tienes diesis oficialmente – dijo dejando una pequeña cajita sobre la mesa que dejaba claro ser su presente para el chico de vivida sonrisa.

-Gracias tía Liz – dijo tomando la caja dispuesto a abrirla pero enseguida se la retiró la aludida.

- Primero es de parte de Patty y mío y segundo tengo años diciendo que no me digas tía me haces sentir vieja, chico solo llámame por mi nombre – renegó con cierta cólera la sentirse vieja aunque sabía que el muchacho lo hacía con cariño.

Sonrió de esa manera que obligaba a los demás a reír también y Lyz le dejo su regalo, era una púa, unas cuerdas, observo confundido.

-Dijiste que querías aprender a tocar la guitarra y te conseguimos una y unas clases – festejo Patty

-Lyz quería una con grabado de jirafa así que al final mejor pagamos una guitarra y dejaremos que tú la elijas cuando vayas a la tienda de música a tus clases – le extendió un papelito – ese es tu horario y la dirección de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias – realmente le agradaba la idea de aprender a tocar la guitarra le parecía algo muy cool.

-Este es el mío – dijo el de cabellos negros dándole un par de llaves – la idea fue del mono asimétrico de Black Star pero yo page las reparaciones.

¿Idea?, ¿reparaciones? No entendía nada pero cuando vio a aquella que también llamaba tía, la compañera de su "tío Star" en la ventana invitándolo a asomarse afuera algo dentro de él salto, allí estaba una hermosa Harley con asiento de cuero una hermosa pintura negro con algún detallito en rojo y en naranja.

-¡Wow! ¡Una moto es fantástica! – salió corriendo del amplio departamento, la casa de sus padres.

Era hermosa, la reviso hasta la última tuerca se había aficionado a la idea de una Harley gracias a esa foto que había encontrado de sus padres cuando eran estudiantes del Shibusen.

-Es la que usaba Soul, tu gran tío el dios la guardo por mucho tiempo nyajajaja - reía sonoramente mientras que los demás lo ignoraban.

-Black Star binó a mi diciendo cosas sobre mejorarla y empezó a dar tantas ideas que no se si fue que me arto o me convenció que le di el cheque para hacer las modificaciones – confeso Kid – pero ahora creo que es una muy buena idea.

El chico sonrió más abiertamente enseñando aquellos filosos dientes que lo asemejaban a su padre mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como nunca.

-Gracias – se montó y arranco el motor.

-Tú tienes que ser responsable del mantenimiento y el combustible – dijo Tsubaki y el chico asintió dándoles a entender que daría una vuelta en la moto.

-Gracias por el detalle del tanque – alcanzó a decir antes de arrancar y solo pudieran ver sus cabellos blancos ondear, una imagen del alma de sus padres, en el alma de su moto eso había sido demasiado cool.

-Definitivamente es igual a ellos – sonrió Kid.

-No hay ninguna duda – Dijeron las mujeres.

"Gracias chicos"

Aquellas voces hecha una sabían bien a quien pertenecían pero era imposible de que fueran ellos.

¿Soul? ¿Maka? ¿Aun nos cuidan desde donde están?


End file.
